


Satiation

by Moogs



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogs/pseuds/Moogs
Summary: When a man truly loves a woman she becomes his weakness.





	Satiation

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece based on artwork done by glitvhghost (https://twitter.com/glitvhghost/status/1070064520012419072).

LeBlanc was The Deceiver, Matron LeBlanc, The Pale Woman, alias strictly unparalleled and exclusive. Made up from different identities for those she encounters, concealing who the sorceress really was to how she wanted to appear to be. Yet to Jericho Swain, Swain for convenience’s sake, she was Evaine and aphrodisiac. A seething hubris you wanted to fuck but kill before she had the pleasure to.

Therefore naturally, he’s often reminiscent of her aurous eyes and the way she looked at him as if he were a plaything.

It evokes how they both met soaked in vulnerability, he was awestruck and she gave him the right of way. Then saw him as less than equal everyday following. She had no respect for him, always inconsiderate of his earned titles, no 'Grand General', no 'Master Tactician, nothing but Jericho Swain, an altered demon who revered to worship this Pale Woman more than his home and kin.

“Have I made you weak, Jericho?”

He hates that, dreads how she dissects him, how she’s already picked apart his pitiful brain all because he showed a little bit of weakness. Yet she’s always right and he spites that too.

There's especially hostility when she’s in his presence in that gaudy outfit.

Well, no, he doesn’t _exactly_ hate it. In fact it’s probably his favorite fit for her, the less, the easier to discard. A plus that it clings to her hourglass figure like his hands typically would.

To him, what she’s mouthed is nothing, just air passing through. He’s too busy humoring the idea of his hands around her neck and then some. How would she ever hide those hickies that he’ll leave on her body all while wearing that ridiculous revealing outfit?

“Must I always declare my quietus to you, Evaine?”

She laughs.

“Until you hold sway against my say-so.”

Swain sucks a breath in. He’s allowed her to slither past his guard again, to expose herself before him. Her dainty appendages cozy at his jugular as he swallows hard.

In a moment’s notice, he swears he can taste his own blood staling from being so still. There’s something ablaze within his abdomen and although he’d never admit that a woman had instilled fear in this Noxian general, the consistent stirring could have been determined as either fear or arousal.

He bites his lip.

He could never deny her overdue appetite and will continue to fall victim until his empire follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to appreciate this ship more after Swain's rework, oops. Also, my apologies if my knowledge of League of Legends lore is rusty! It's been some time since I've last succumb to successfully writing something. Thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
